Team Friends 2
by SuperMafia
Summary: An odd and unusual rip brings the likable jerk Mercenaries of Team Fortress 2 fame into the world of Happy Tree Friends! What will await them inside this world? What will the Mercs do to get back to their home world? Does anything have to make sense with both these worlds? Stay tuned, and all these questions will be answered!


An Odd World…

A volley of rockets and grenades fly by to the left, showing a Red Scout approaching the sources fast!

"You'll never hit me with your slow ass explosives!" the Scout taunted to the men firing their explosives…

The Blu Soldier and Demoman viciously fire at the Scout with all they got, but they only kept missing. Soon, the Scout closed his distance and fired his Scattergun Rounds, killing the two buddies.

"Got anything smart to say now, you disgrace to explosive maniacs!?"

Meanwhile, at the opposite side, a Red Heavy and a Medic approach a sentry nest, holing a Blu Engineer and Pyro.

"Kick charge now, Doktor!" the Heavy shouted, revving up Sasha, his minigun.

"Da! You've better vun avay, dumkomf!" the Medic taunted, unleashing his Ubercharge onto the Heavy, turning the both of them into invulnerable killing machines.

The Pyro approaches the Heavy to airblast his Medic away, but he gets mowed down by the now firing minigun, with the Sentry, the Engineer, and a Dispenser going up in scraps. Just after the Dispenser was destroyed, their Ubercharge ran out. However, all the Heavy did was go into the building and destroy the teleporter.

"You did well, Medic and Sasha!" Heavy yelled in happiness.

In the meanwhile, the Red Spy approaches the final control point as a Blu Soldier. All was going according to plan: no Blu suspected he would be the Spy and his team mates caught both control points that dictated the lock on the final control point. When he finally got up, he encounters a Blu Heavy.

"You! Defend this final point while I kill tiny baby Red!" the Blu Heavy commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the "Soldier" replied. Just as the Blu Heavy was about to leave, he backstabs him. "Just after I shut you up, fat man!" the Spy said.

"The final capture point is being contested!" the Announcer blared onto the intercom system. Immediately, the Blu Team started to get out of their base to stop the man capturing the point, only to be met with Red Demoman's booby trap, a Red Engineer's sentry nest, a Red Soldier picking off weakened Blus and the Red Sniper headshotting Blu Medics while the Red Pyro burns anyone who got away from the rockets.

"Victory!" the Announcer told the Red team.

The Red Team celebrated their first offensive push against the Blu, who are usually the offenders. That is, until something odd opens into the sky. Almost as if Merasmus were here with the Reds, all nine of them started to fly upwards to the rip. Many of them tried to "swim" back to the ground, but it was too late. All they did at this point was screaming until they hit the portal.

In a colorful land of trees and wood-based buildings, lived the Happy Tree Friends. There was something odd with one of the buildings, however. It was shaped like a tree, but it was built out of metal. This is where Sniffles, the light blue genius anteater, lived. He was testing out a grow ray on a speck of what used to be a cookie, until he felt something rumble. Violently.

Outside, Sniffles, shocked with awe, saw a blue rip in the yellow skies. What came out of it were nine odd things. These organisms seem to be wearing red.

Apparently, the odd rumbling also attracted a good chunk of HTFs. What they saw, was shocking to them as well.

"Ugh…" the biggest Red wearing this was. "Heavy doesn't feel so good going through portal…"

"Merasmus! You sneaky son of a bi-" the helmet-wearing Red saw the HTFs, shocked. "OH, My God! What the hell are those things?!"

"Oh, please, Soldier. Those things are what they call 'Happy Tree Friends'. Even a moron like you would know what they looked like." the ski mask-wearing Red spoke in his usual deadpanned self.

"Aye! I hope me scrumpy isn't damaged!" the eyepatch-wearing Red spoke.

"Hey, Rummy, no one gives a crap about your scrumpy, now get off me, you damn bear!" a Red with an earpiece spoke as he's under the Heavy. Doing what he was told, the Heavy got off the Red. "Sorry, Scout. Portal made Heavy squish you like tiny bug." Heavy smirked, as the Scout got pissed off about it.

The Pyro, on the other hand, only mumbled to himself as he sees Pyroland: basically the same as the odd world they live in, but his Red allies are wearing diapers and are flying, fat chibis. The Australian Red and the hardhat wearing Red simply growled in annoyance, while the Red with the glasses was thinking of doing some "procedures" to see what these creatures are made of.

"Heh, zis vill be an interesting procedure…" The Red wearing small Glasses said to himself, while the Reds are arguing amongst themselves and the HTFs thinking what they will do to these humans…


End file.
